


Tease

by Moonliel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: For the IronStrange Gift Exchange 2020Tony and Rhodey dated while at MIT. It was fine when no one really knew about it, but now that Carol and Stephen found out it seems all they do is tease them.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: IronStrange Gift Exchange 2020





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutebutpsyco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, cutebutpsyco!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small story and that you had a great holiday season!

* * *

“Anyone want anything else while I’m up?” asked Tony as he stood up from the couch. Carol and Rhodey were cuddling up on the giant bean bag chair, a couple of empty beer bottles strewn nearby. Stephen was out of his sorcerer robes for a change and nursed his cup of hot tea. 

It was a rare night that they were able to spend together. Between the US Government, the Sanctum, Avenging, and Stark Industries they hardly had a moment to breathe, let alone spend time with one another.  
  
Empty pizza boxes and Chinese food cartons were on the coffee table. Both Carol and Rhodey denied any other drinks, both raising their respective bottles of drink at Tony. Tony huffed out a laugh and grabbed his own refill then made his way back to the couch he had been snuggling with Stephen.

“Okay, okay, enough stalling. You’re turn for truth or dare, Tony,” teased Carol, taking a swig of her beer. 

Tony let out a long, exaggerated sigh. “Fine, fine - let’s go with truth this time. I am not about to prank call Wong again - that is not a conversation I would like to repeat.”

Carol gave Tony a sharp grin and Tony felt he was about to regret his choice.

“Have you ever had sexual thoughts about someone else in this building aside from Stephen?” Carol asked, her smile widening at Tony’s slight panicked eyes. They were currently in the Avengers Compound in one of the smaller hang out rooms, but the personal rooms were filled with random teammates. 

Before Tony could school his reaction, his eyes immediately sought out Rhodey. It was such a visceral reaction that both Carol and Stephen noticed it. Stephen placed his tea cup on the table in front of him and Carol turned her body so she could better see both Tony and Rhodey.

“No way!” she gasped out, but a large grin was quickly overtaking her face. “You two?” she questioned and Stephen’s own lips formed a teasing smile.

“It was just for a while,” confessed Rhodey as he shot Tony a wink. 

“We were roommates, he was one of the first real friends I ever made, and back then he had abs,” Tony added.

“Excuse you,” Rhodey cut in, jokingly angry, “I still have abs,” he added as he lifted his shirt. A flat stomach was revealed and Carol patted it lightly. 

“Don’t worry, babe, I still love your belly,” Carol teased. Rhodey turned to her with a mock-shocked face.

“So you and Rhodes, huh?” said Stephen as he placed his arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him in close. “Did you two have a lot of fun?”

“Yeah yeah, get it all out now. We were young and in college - not much to tell,” Tony replied as he leaned into Stephen’s hold and took a sip of his drink. “Oh, and your mom still calls me her favorite son by the way,” teased Tony as he looked at Rhodey. 

“That’s because the first time you visited you ended up fixing the vacuum, the coffee maker and the garbage disposal,” Rhodey quickly replied

“What can I say? I know what the ladies want,” Tony teased back.

Carol gave out a small huff of a laugh and even Stephen rolled his eyes.

* * *

The rest of the evening continued on from there, but no other big secrets were revealed that night. Tony had an early board meeting and Stephen had to check in with Wong at the Sanctum the next day and even Rhodey and Carol had their own obligations so they cut the evening short.

Tony was getting ready for bed, having already taken care of brushing his teeth and changing into his sleepwear when Stephen sidled into the bed with him. The lights were off and Tony was about to fall asleep when Stephen spoke up.

“So let’s say there were two ice creams in the freezer: Rocky Rhodey Chocolate Swirl, or Strangely Magic Mint Supreme - which would you reach for?” Stephen asked with a smirk on his face.

“We’re doing this now?” complained Tony as he took a pillow and placed it over his head. He fell asleep to the sound of Stephen’s laugh.

* * *

Carol and Rhodey were in their own room getting ready for bed as well. Carol always loved how Rhodey’s older tee shirts fit her. He had been a bigger guy in school and they were extremely well loved and super soft. As she reached for a shirt for the night she pulled out one of his MIT shirts and quickly put it on. She scrambled onto the bed and waited for Rhodey to come out of the bathroom. She posed as ridiculously as she could and waited. Soon after Rhodey entered the room and immediately groaned in amused exasperation at the sight of her.

Carol tossed her hair lightly over her shoulder and she gave him an exaggerated smoldered look.

“So, who wore it better?” she teased and Rhodey jumped onto the bed and tackled her. They both laughed as he immediately began to tickle her.

“Keep it up and I’ll actually tell you the truth,” he teased.

* * *

The next morning Tony miraculously woke up first and was in the communal kitchen when Rhodey ambled in. They both beelined toward the coffee maker.

“You know,” Tony began conversationally,” I think I regret letting Stephen find out about us.”

Rhodey nodded in agreement. “Carol teased me about it all night,” he confessed. “But it wasn’t too bad.”

“The wizard came up with a great ice cream name for you by the way,” said Tony as he took a sip of his coffee. “I think I might actually run the idea by Ben and Jerrys and see if they can make it happen,” Tony said, already thinking of ways to pitch the idea to the company. 

“And maybe we can get them to create a flavor for us together, just to show them that they can’t mess with the original Iron Team,” Rhodey added with a sharp grin. Tony had an equally satisfied smirk on his face. 

Carol and Stephen walked in and immediately saw their expressions.

“I have a feeling we’re going to regret finding out about their past dalliance,” Stephen said to Carol.

Carol nodded then turned to look at Stephen. “Did you really just say ‘dalliance’?” she teased and Stephen groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“What did I do to deserve this?” he exclaimed to no one in particular and everyone laughed.

  
  


**End.**


End file.
